


Priorities

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Zarpedon still got the Eye of Helios, Elpis might explode at any moment, but that's the last thing Wilhelm and Tim are thinking about right now.





	Priorities

“Wil-”  
   
“Sssh, pretty boy, don't talk.”  
   
Tim groans, as the older man grabs his hips tighter in his hands, pushing inside him hard and fast. They don't have too much time as Zarpedon is still trying to blow up Elpis. The idea they could all die just because two of the Vault Hunters had decided to blow up some steam is surreal. If Jack could see them, probably he would say something like _this is not why I'm paying you for!_ And he would have been right: his doppelganger is on his knees on a dirty mattress, clenching some old sheets in his fists, his cock hard craving for any touch, while one of Hyperion best man is pounding him from behind. Yeah, that would have been hard to explain.  
   
As the laser is active, the whole room shakes, the walls creak; its deafening noise covers a loud moan coming out of Tim's dry mouth. Wilhelm doesn't seem to be worried about it and he laughs, that bastard, as if they are not going to die soon.  
   
When the laser finally stops, somebody is outside knocking on the door. “Guys, we gotta go!” Nisha is calling for them and Tim wants to die of shame, because _she knows_ , of course she knows what's happening in there, “come on!”  
   
“Wil-” _we should go_ , Tim wants to say, but it's so damn good, Wilhelm is making him see the stars. As if it couldn't get any worse, Jack's now talking in their earphones. “So, I don't know if you noticed the giant laser up there, but Zarpedon still got the Eye of Helios! What the hell are you doing?”  
   
Tim whines, burning with shame, adrenaline flowing through his body and Jack’s still talking, “hey, guys? Are you even listening to me?”  
   
“Yes, Sir, we're on our way, don't worry,” Wilhelm says almost casually, one big hand caressing Tim's tanned skin under the Hyperion T-shirt. Nisha laughs outside the room, “yeah, Jack, don't worry, we're gonna kill her as soon as your clone comes out of the room, you know, he had some _urges_.”  
   
“Wait, what?”  
   
In any other situation Tim would have said something back to her, but he doesn't care, he doesn't want to, _not now_ , not when the man behind him is hitting his sweet spot so many times and then takes his cock in one big palm – _“Wilhelm!”_  
   
Wilhelm grunts, coming inside him with one last hard push and then he curves on Tim's back, whispering in his ear, "come for me, pretty boy.” His hand moves steadily around Tim's flushed cock, squeezing it perfectly, and Tim comes in hot spurts all over the sheets. Totally worn out, he lays down, Wilhelm’s next to him. He feels dirty and sweaty: the world might end soon and he doesn’t care at all.  
   
Jack breaks the silence. “Wilhelm, can you tell me what the hell was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
